Vissio
Geography Vissio is located at the front of the Arad Doman Peninusula, wrapped in beautiful roaring jungles and bustling beaches. Physical Appearance Sandstone homes, lined with Orcish engineering that allows each home to descend into a safe subterrean portion of the city. The City is said to be lit by lamposts that illuminate only with moonlight. A grand castle over the top of a long-fallen island towers over the city. The People of Vissio The Domani people of Vissio, or Vissians, are a strange, and often feared people throughout the world. As most Domani are half-fey, they are very mysterious and secretive about their capabilities. Vampirism, as well as Lycanthropy runs rampant within the area. Necromancy is often commonplace, as a fourth of the population within Vissio is undead (hence the subterrean portion of the city). Undead, excluding the vampire lords, are considered second-class citizens (as they have already lived one-lifetime) and usually take on military or laboring careers. Despite this fact, Vissio is known for its fruitful harvests of nuts and olives, fanciful street festivals and it's peculiar olive wine. The non-undead citizens of Vissio are fearful of diseases and plagues, so it is customary to wash multiple times a day and to be fearful of a strangers touch. This tradition has become so large within Vissian culture, that even undead do it out of habit. Even when they exchange coins they place them in a cleansing bowl beforehand, just to be safe. Vissio marketplace is famous the world over, called the Olive Branch. It is said to be so vast, and expansive, that those who are not familiar with the area can become easily lost and taken advantage of. This has led to a thriving business with Runners, or locals who run to the shops you would like to visit to purchase and carry out transactions for you. These can be found in Runner Cafes. The city's walls are made of a rare substance known as Dragonglass, that can only be found in Arad Doman. The citizens of Vissio dress in lavish garments from the world over and love to display any new form of style or color scheme into their garb. Especially during one of their many street fairs and festivals. They love to live life and afterlife to the fullest, indulging in luxuries and hedonistic endeavors. Falconry, fine food and drink, gambling, drugs and other addicting substances, as well as live music and theatre are among some the favorite passtimes. Daggers are said to be of religious importance to the Vissians, with dagger duels commonplace; even to the death. Women wear marriage knives with stones on the hilt to represent their children, in different colors to represent their current state. Politics Vissio is under the eternal rule of the Twilight Prince, Azazael, and has been for a thousand years at least. Azazael is said to be the last of the Aenids, although he is rarely seen, so little is known as to his form. What is known is that he performs horrific experiments within Castle Black, and is the center for all necromatic energy within the city. Beneath Azazael is are the four representatives for each of the peoples within Vissio: *The Crimson Lords, serve as the leaders of the vampires, being the first vampires in vissio, taking century long hibernations in-between terms *Earl of Midnight, serves as the leader of the werefolk, and are selected based on physical prowess *The Viscount, serves as the leader of the undead, and is based entirely on age *Baron of Men, serves as the leader of the half-fey, and is selected by means of a vote Each rules over their perspective portion of the population, and fights for their needs and desires with The Twilight Prince.